


No searching

by dramaposting



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaposting/pseuds/dramaposting
Summary: A duncney drabble. Original version is in spanish in this account. All characters are owned by fresh tv.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No searching

**Author's Note:**

> A duncney drabble. Original version is in spanish in this account. All characters are owned by fresh tv.

> _Are people crazy? Does nobody consider the possibility of being free? Wandering wherever you want, however you want._
> 
> _Everyone has a destiny. I'm a thief from birth, I don't belive in 'this is yours, this is mine'._

Duncan's first steps of freedom were a torture. After a long time of being insolated, the inmensity of real world made his chest hurt and his legs feel weak, like they were confused of where to go since there were no limits anymore.

And then, of course, unwelcome thoughts came. Everytime he went to a public place he would find curious stares at him. That lead him to think of the probability of finding a familiar face staring at him. Even if it hurt, he would die to see Courtney in a place full of strangers. She wouldn't care how he was and wouldn't even say hello or show surprise, that would be the final step for him to be broken, but he needed to know that she was still there. Maybe then the inmensity of the world wouldn't be so painful because he would know that, somewhere in that chaos, she would be there.

He wouldn't try to contact her, google her or try to find out if she still had the same number or if she still lived with her parents. We wouldn't look for her, he would just imagine an hypothetical situation where they came across with each other.

"We went around without looking for each other but knowing we went around to find each other" read Courtney once and had to stop reading. She hated that she automatically thought about him and the way she felt everytime she thought about the possibility of seeing him walking in the same street, getting in the same train or going to the same party. She wouldn't look for him, she would just imagine a cassual meeting.

She would find him in every graffiti with the initials of a dumb teenage couple. He would find her in every nice handwriting with heart shaped dots. They would find each other in every impulse of stealing something completely useless, in every to do list, in every lighter burning things just for boredom. They would find each other in bands that no one knows and best sellers. They would find each other in the perfume of people passing by and in ultra cheesy movies about delinquents wearing leather jackets while driving a motorcycle with the good girl. They would find each other in every situation that would lead them to the feeling of being sixteen and in love again.

The only place where they wouldn't find one another was in each other arms.


End file.
